Tres Tristes Tigres
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Tres tristes tigres son torturados por Miky y Gui. Bueno, no es tan dramático. Reto de las cinco palabras. SdlN
1. Explicación

**Esto es un RETO: Un fic de 3 páginas y media, misma escritura, mismo tamaño. Ni más ni menos**. Va en dos partes. La primera, escrita por Gui. La segunda por Miky. Cada una le dice a la otra argumento + cinco palabras que tiene que haber en su capítulo.

**RETO DE Miky A Gui- 1er capítulo:**

Lily tiene una conversación con Sirius diciéndole que no puede tomarse en serio a James por que liga con muchas chicas y él le aconseja.

Palabras:

lo siento - delfín con antenas - puede ser - peluche - volar hasta la luna

**RETO DE Gui A Miky- 2do capítulo:**

Lily le da una respuesta a James.

Palabras:

sofá - un viaje en trineo - luces - un aroma dulzón - haz lo que quieras

* * *

El título del fic es otro desvarío nuestro. Esperamos que disfrutéis.

**Sorcière de la Neige**


	2. Una sangre sucia y el sangre pura

**Una pelirroja sangre sucia y el heredero de la sangre más limpia**

**Primer reto**: lo siento - delfín con antenas - puede ser - peluche - volar hasta la luna

By: Gui

**N/A**: Aquí está mi resultado. Las palabras en cursiva y mi disclaimer: Rowling no se lo pasa tan pipa como nosotras.

* * *

Una pelirroja está en el cuarto de una torre de un castillo mágico. No puede dormir. Durante siete años, un chico de su edad ha estado detrás de ella, pidiéndole todos los días que saliese con él. Y mientras se iba con otras chicas. La pelirroja no estaba interesada por él, pero ahora... Abrazada a su _peluche_ piensa en el chico en cuestión. En su pelo alborotado negro, que se alborota más cuando baja de la escoba, su tic de pasarse la mano por el mismo, sus ojos marrones, su nariz afilada y armoniosa con su cara... Se llama James, James Potter. Por un momento piensa en lo genial que sería salir con él tranquilamente por el patio. Hace un día que se ha admitido a si misma que le gusta, y que le lleva gustando mucho tiempo.

Lily Evans, la pelirroja en cuestión, no es maga en todo. Sus padres y su hermana son muggles, no-mágicos. No sabía de la existencia de la magia hasta que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts. No sabía qué le iba a pasar. Y mírala ahora. Pensando en James Potter. Quiero decir, ¡Es James Potter!

James, el gran icono sexual de los últimos seis años en Hogwarts (porque el principio del primero no cuenta), James, el mejor buscador del equipo de Quidditch, que no ha perdido ningún partido. James, el mejor alumno de su promoción en cuanto a notas y magia. James, un merodeador. James, un gryffindor. En fin, ¡James! El insoportable, engreído, egoísta, mandón, que se da aires... Ese idiota que Lily odia desde hace milenios, que prefería besar a un _delfín con antenas _antes que a él. Y mírala ahora. Pensando en James Potter.

Menos mal que la noche no dura eternamente porque Lily está harta de dar vueltas en la cara mientras espera el primer rayo de sol. No es que esté impaciente por ir a ver el partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, que lo está, pero es que no puede dormir. Necesita algo urgentemente. Mira a derecha y a izquierda. Y luego piensa que mejor no despertar a esas dos dormilonas. Se mete en la ducha, canta desafinado, sale, se viste y baja a la Sala Común teniendo cuidado de no ver a Potter.

En el Gran Comedor, se sienta en su mesa y empieza a desayunar. Está el equipo de Slytherin al completo al otro lado. Y el de Gryffindor no tardará. Mientras se come sus gachas mira las demás mesas. No hay ni un solo Hulffie despierto, será porque son las siete de la mañana. Oh, sí, ahí llega Sean Goring, sexto curso, con su hermana Jane, cuarto. Hay dos Ravens, que son Luke Wall y Sally Dand. Y en la mesa de más allá está Sev. Snape, se obliga a pensar. Pero no puede. Siempre habían sido amigos. No sabe qué hacer. No sabe qué siente. Nunca había tenido la misma opinión que Severus en lo que a amigos se refiere pero siempre habían sido amigos. Él había sido su primer amigo mago. Su mejor amigo hasta el fatídico 1 de septiembre de 1971. Suspira y entonces llega James... Potter y su equipo de Quidditch. Y Remus, y Peter, y Sirius. Los ve juntos bromeando sobre algo. Y entonces, ella sigue mirando a James pero en la distancia no está claro si le mira a él o a la puerta, el chico la mira. La busca y la encuentra. Y entonces su risa suena menos real. Pero sigue sonriendo aun después de parar las carcajadas. Se acerca a ella.

Lily intenta poner su mejor cara de cabreo pero no lo consigue. Y además, Sev está mirando. En esos momentos, Lily desearía que uno pudiera desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Así se esfumaría con un sonoro cracde "dejadme en paz". James llega a su altura pero desde hace un buen rato el corazón de Lily no va a un ritmo normal.

-Lily...

-Evans.

-Lily, ¿_puede ser _que hoy sí quieras salir conmigo?

-No creo, Potter.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar mañana.

Lily no se lo cree. Hace una semana que James no viene a pedirle salir y pensaba que se había hartado de ella. Pero ha vuelto y ella ha sido lo más borde posible y más. Necesita ayuda. Y no la ayuda de una amiga que te dice "es idiota" sino la ayuda de su amigo. Y Lily sabe que ni Remus ni Peter le ayudarán tanto como Sirius. Un fallo tremendo porque, ¿cómo hablar a solas con Sirius?

El partido es espléndido. Lily está en las gradas al lado de Anne y Kate que se han despertado para el partido y detrás de Peter, Remus y Sirius, al que le encantaría volar si no fuese porque no hay plazas vacantes en el equipo. Lily no pierde a James de vista, por eso de que como ya se ha admitido que le gusta, no se lo va a perder. Cuando Gryffindor pierde 50 a 40, James coge la snitch que ha decidido para vergüenza de una pelirroja, situarse al lado de las gradas de Gryffindor. Y James la mira y alza el puño con la pelota hacia ella y Lily se sonroja todo lo que puede y más.

Después del partido, Lily acorrala a Sirius. Más tarde. nunca sabrá cómo lo ha hecho. Lo ha visto y ha corrido hacia él y se lo ha llevado como un huracán pelirrojo hasta detrás del campo de Quidditch mientras todos suben hacia el castillo.

-¿Evans? ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo.

-¿No puedes esperar? ¡Acabamos de ganar un partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin!

-_Lo siento_ pero no. No puedo esperar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pedirte consejo.

Sirius la mira con cara de asombro. ¿Pedir consejo? No, no es posible que Lily Evans... ¡Lily Evans!

-¿Tú...? ¿A mi...? ¿Consejo...?

-Deja de... Oh, sabía que no era una buena idea.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sobre qué me quieres pedir consejo?

-Humpf...-murmura. Sirius no lo entiende.

-¿Qué?

-James.

-¿James?

-No-me-hagas-repetirlo-susurra Lily cerrando los puños.

-¿Y qué pasa con James?

-Que... él...

-Que pasa, ¿la pelirroja quiere ceder? La verdad es que no veo como has aguantado tanto. James puede llegar a ser muy convincente.

-¡Qué dices! ¿Cómo quiere convencer a nadie si sale con medio colegio mientras anticipa las citas del otro medio?-grita Lily.

-¿No confías en él?

-¡Pues no! ¿Cómo va a querer salir conmigo? Me puede reemplazar muy fácilmente.

-Oh, pero tu eres la única por la que él puede volar hasta la Luna sin nada más que su cuerpo.

-¿Qué-has-dicho?

-Que puede que le gusten las chicas, pero creeme, tú más que ninguna. Y no me digas que no te lo crees, porque el que no se lo cree el primero soy yo pero créeme (vale, lo sé, me repito mucho) que si oyes todos los días sus preocupaciones sobre su pelirroja acabas dándote cuenta de que sí es verdad.

-¿"Su pelirroja"?

-Oh, sí, te llama así. Su pelirroja por aquí, su pelirroja por acá... Hoy conseguiré que mi pelirroja salga conmigo. Mi pelirroja acabará saliendo conmigo porque sino, ¿Cómo nos vamos a casar? Mi pelirroja tal, mi pelirroja cual. Son los únicos momentos en los que quieres gritarle: "James, vete a pedirle salir a tu pelirroja y déjanos en paz". Entonces te ve, se declara otra vez y vuelve a decir que nunca hay que darse por vencido porque su pelirroja... ¿Me entiendes? ¡Es un maldito coñazo!

-Yo... ¿"su pelirroja"?

-Sí, Evans...

-Pero... pero...

-¡Sí!

-¿Y no va diciendo por ahí que la chica cual y la chica tal?

-Sus comentarios sobre las otras son más llevaderos. Es "Estoy saliendo con una" y "he cortado con ella".

-No...

-No ¿qué?.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues no te lo creas. James se va a poner muy contento cuando sepa que su pelirroja está interesada en saber que él...

-¡Sirius Black!

-¿Qué?

-¡Como te atrevas a decirle nada a James te aseguro...!

-¿Ahora es James?

-¡Sirius!

Sirius se calla. Nunca ha experimentado la furia de una pelirroja enfadada (de la pelirroja de James) pero no esta seguro de querer probarlo.

-No le diré nada. Pero si no has aceptado salir con él mañana, se lo diré.

-No le vas a decir nada y yo no voy a ceder en tu chantaje. Te puedo asegurar de que te arrepentirás.

Sirius se traga su respuesta y las ganas de decirle nada a James. Además, oírle hablar y hablar sobre su pelirroja más tiempo no es soportable para sus oídos. Sube corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor seguido por la ya mencionada pelirroja enfadada que va a un ritmo rápido pisando fuerte. Seguramente le quita diez puntos al primer alumno de cualquier casa que haga algo malo encontrándose con ella. Mejor huir.

Cuando Lily llega a la sala común después de haber errado por los pasillos durante un tiempo muy largo esta más clamada. Susurra la contraseña y entra a una sala llena de bullicio. Se enfada.

-¡Todo el mundo a la cama! ¡No quiero oír ni un solo ruido aquí dentro de cinco minutos!

Toda la casa Gryffindor se calla. Nadie quiere enfrentarse a ella y a su enfado. James interviene:

-¡Pero pelirroja! ¿no has visto que te he dedicado...?

-¡Ni pelirroja ni leches! ¡Ya lleváis bastante tiempo celebrando! ¡No quiero oir ni un solo ruido más!

Cinco minutos después, aparece McGonagall tan enfadada o más que la prefecta. Todos acaban en la cama, James pensando en la snicth y en su pelirroja, Sirius pensando en lo que haría con el tema de Evans, Lily abrazada de nuevo a su peluche, pensando en lo que Sirius había dicho. James le volvería a pedir salir al día siguiente y ella no sabía qué hacer. ¿Sirius le habría dicho la verdad? Pensándolo bien, Sirius no tenía las ganas ni la imaginación suficientes para inventarse todo eso, pero ¿sería cierto? ¿O James pensaba eso antes y ahora ya no? Cuando recuerda que su moreno favorito (sí, su moreno) la ha llamado pelirroja... Se vuelve a sonrojar. Y ella no había sido dulce ni divertida. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto a James, suponiendo que le gustase? Ella no sabe qué es lo que quiere. Hace dos semanas se habría puesto a despotricar contra Potter, el engreído, estúpido, imbécil... Y adorable James Potter. Hace una semana estaría escandalizada sólo de imaginar lo que ahora se le pasa por la mente. ¡Pensando en James Potter, y bien, en vez de dormir!

Lily no sabe qué siente ni dónde vive. Hace cinco minutos que le ha chillado a James. Y hace un día entero le ha dicho que no quería salir con él. ¿Por qué si ahora está pensando en todo eso? Mírala... Remordiéndole la conciencia... ¿No se suponía que ella odiaba a James? ¿A Potter? ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

FIN! Del primer capítulo y reto. Sólo espero, Miky, que me des el visto bueno. ^^ Y espero tener muchos reviews a esta idea descabellada!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
